Charlie
"Charlie! Hey...don't give me that shit!" --Owen Grady challenging Charlie to get back in line. Charlie was one of the Velociraptors that were being trained by Owen Grady that appeared in Jurassic World. She meets her end when she gets blown up by an InGen Security Trooper after turning on the humans during the assault on the Indominus Rex. Phsyical Appearance In the film canon, Charlie is green with black horizontal stripes running down her back. In lego version, she is olive green, has stripes and dark and light green patches all over her body. Her raptor figure is dark green with black stripes, like she is in the movie. Unique amongst the Masrani bred pack, she has a nasal ridge similar to the Isla Sorna pack observed in 2001 from Jurassic Park III, though with different coloring. Her roaring voice is Tara Strong, Tom Kenny does a baby version of her in Jurassic World 2: Fallen Kingdom. Story Creation Charlie was created by InGen as an attraction for the IBRIS Project. She is the youngest of the park's Velociraptor pack consisting of Blue, Delta, and Echo. Her skin pattern is the result of using Green Iguana DNA in her genetic coding. In her birth Owen Grady imprinted on her and trained her along with her siblings. Jurassic World : Isla Nublar Incident (2015) Charlie's pack outfitted with infrared cameras strapped to their heads and were used to stop the rampage of the genetic hybrid Indominus rex. When they found the hybrid, the I. rex ''began to communicate to them, becoming the leader of their pack, giving them the command to kill the humans that were following them. They followed this order and proceeded to attack the humans that were trying to stop the ''Indominus. Charlie pounced on an InGen Security Division trooper and dragged him away before killing him. While devouring the aforementioned trooper, she saw her trainer Owen Grady, who refused to shoot her. Charlie also hesitated to attack Owen due to their bond, staring at him in a curious matter rather than an aggressive manner. Seconds later, one of the InGen troopers fired a missile launcher at Charlie, killing her. Jurassic World 2 : Fallen Kingdom Charlie and her sisters are seen with Blue when they were babies with Owen in a record. Relationships Blue Because she was the youngest in Jurassic World's raptor pack, Charlie looked up to the pack's leader Blue for guidance and commands during hunts. Charlie had such a high respect towards her leader that she gave up her meals to feed Blue. Owen Grady Charlie's relationship with Owen isn't well known. However, Charlie shows great respect to her alpha. And when Owen refuses to shoot her when Indominus Rex turns temporary her against him, Charlie doesn't attack him. Echo Although they are not seen interacting much in the film, it is assumed that Charlie and Echo have a respectful relationship, though Charlie has been shown to have annoyed her sister Echo when she tail whipped Echo's face, causing the slightly older Velociraptor to snap at her. Delta Being sister must have some respectful relationship with each other, but they are still shown not to hesitate to get on each other's nerves. Behind the scenes When the Velociraptor sisters are first introduced, Charlie unknowingly hits Echo with her tail twice in the same scene. After that she and Delta change sides around Blue. Charlie's death is exactly how one of the Velociraptors cornering John Arnold is killed by Robert Muldoon in the Jurassic Park chapter "Control IX" by being blown to bits by a rocket launcher. Notably, Charlie's animatronic/puppet can be seen flying directly up in the air if watched closely. She is the second named raptor to die in the Movie canon, the first being The Big One. When Owen ran into Charlie in the long grass, the way she had her tail up was just like when the Raptor pack attacked the InGen Hunters in The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Category:Named Animals Category:Velociraptor Category:Antiheroines Category:Deceased Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Dinosaurs Category:Females Category:Reformed